<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accomplice recruited by Tigg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535806">Accomplice recruited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg'>Tigg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accomplice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac really needs Scott's help with something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accomplice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accomplice recruited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This runs alongside my Traitor series (which I have not abandoned) but can be read as a standalone fic. I am hoping to add more to the series but its not a definite thing yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott wasn't surprised to see Isaac sat on his bed when he opened his bedroom door, he <em>is</em> a werewolf and they <em>do </em>live together after all. He was surprised to see how nervous Isaac looked while he sat there though.</p><p>"Hey man, what's up?"</p><p>"Hey Scott can I talk to you about something?" Isaac clamped his hands between his knees in an effort to stop himself fidgeting.</p><p>"Sure". Scott kicked the door shut and kicked off his shoes "what about?"</p><p>"Uhm it's about Allison"</p><p>"Okay...what about Allison?"</p><p>"you know when you and Allison were....um...<em>together...</em>"</p><p>"Woah, you want to ask me about sex with Allison??"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Dude I don't think she would be too happy with us talking about her like this"</p><p>"actually it was her idea, I can't really ask anyone else about this"</p><p>Scott mentally braced himself before sitting down next to Isaac "Okay, tell me what you need"</p><p>"So when you were in bed with Allison did you ever have problems...pleasing her?"</p><p>"No? I don't think so? Did she say I did?"</p><p>"No! No, that's why she thought I should talk to you. I haven't been able to...I can't make her...she can't" By this point Isaac's face was on fire and he couldn't look Scott in the eye. Scott decided to put his friend out his misery.</p><p>"You can't bring her to orgasm?" he never thought the embarrassing clinical conversations with his mum would come in handy.</p><p>"no"</p><p>"sometimes or never?"</p><p>"never"</p><p>"well when we were first together told me what felt good so maybe she could tell you, or show you?"</p><p>"we tried that, it didn't help" Isaac tried his best to not look too ashamed but this was possibly the worst experience of his life....well maybe slightly better than the freezer but not much.</p><p>"I'm not really sure what to say"</p><p>"Can you tell me what you used to do?"</p><p>"yeah, ok, I can do that. She used to really like me kissing and biting her neck; her nipples are really ticklish though so you need to be firm with them otherwise she doesn't like it." Isaac nodded turning to look at Scott as he spoke.</p><p>"yeah I tried that once but I can give it another try"</p><p>"yeah and she really liked a power thing, especially after she found out about me being a wolf"</p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p>"she liked to 'pin' me down, take control and do whatever it was until I came and if I wolfed out a little all the better"</p><p>"she doesn't do that with me..."</p><p>"well maybe it's different with you? Different doesn't mean bad"</p><p>"Clearly it isn't good otherwise I would be able to get her off"</p><p>"But that could be a coincidence"</p><p>"what else did you used to do?"</p><p>"lick her out, I used to lick her out ALOT"</p><p>"Ok I can do that!"</p><p>"and play with her clit while your fucking, firm pressure with that too"</p><p>"Thanks man, I know it's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about"</p><p>"That's ok, we are still friends even if you are dating my ex" Scott grinned so Isaac knew he didn't really mind, "let me know it goes....without that being creepy."</p><p>With a blush and a slightly awkward fist bump Isaac headed off for his date with Allison; and Scott.....stayed home with his mum because that is not pathetic at all. The second time Scott was caught off guard when he spotted Isaac waiting in his room, this may have been because he was climbing completely innocently through his own bedroom window in the middle of the night.</p><p>"SHIT!"</p><p>"Shit, sorry!"</p><p>"It's ok" Scott tried to calm his pounding heart "I thought you had a date tonight?"</p><p>"I did...."</p><p>"And?" Scott prompted, sliding the window closed behind him.</p><p>"I swear I'm getting worse" Isaac groaned, tipping his eyes to the ceiling in despair.</p><p>"Worse?? HOW can you be getting WORSE?!"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking it and psyching myself out" Scott stepped closer and clapped his hand on Isaac's shoulder, hoping he was coming across as supportive and not completely out of his depth as he felt.</p><p>"Man, you just gotta relax, go with the flow and do what comes naturally"</p><p>"Scott I grew up being locked in a freezer for breathing wrong, surprisingly that didn't include much sex ed', none of this comes naturally"</p><p>Scott nodded thoughtfully before suddenly jolting into action "OH! I've got an idea, sit down" he practically pushed Isaac onto the bed in his haste to fetch a notepad and pen. Isaac remained where he was mostly out of curiosity to see what Scott's idea was; Scott flipped to a clean page of paper and began to draw.</p><p>"Right so pretend this is Allison"</p><p>"Which bit?"</p><p>"what? All of it!"</p><p>"No which bit of Allison is it?"</p><p>"It's not a <em>bit </em>of Allison it <em>is</em> Allison"</p><p>"So what's that??"</p><p>"Her head!"</p><p>"Why is <em>that </em>on her head"</p><p>"That's her nose!"</p><p>Isaac peered sceptically at the picture. "it doesn't look like a nose from where I'm sitting"</p><p>"This is the best I can do ok? I'm not an artist! It's not like I can come along and <em>show</em> you what to do"</p><p>Isaac laughed for a moment before raising his eyebrows and peering thoughtfully at Scott.</p><p>"No way, Isaac you are insane"</p><p>"It might work!"</p><p>"Oh my god! What would Allison say if you suggested that?"</p><p>"I dunno she might be cool with it, she once told me she had a fantasy of being with two guys at once"</p><p>"Yeah but she didn't say 'with Scott'"</p><p>"She didn't say 'not Scott' Either" By this time the pair of them were whisper shouting at one another trying to argue without waking up Scott's mum in the process.</p><p>"Seriously you're cracked I can't help you anymore" Scott started stood and began walking towards his en-suite, anything to end this conversation.</p><p>"But - ok hypothetically, if she was ok with it, would you?" Scott froze in the doorway, how in the hell was he supposed to answer that</p><p>"SHIT! I don't know! Wouldn't it be weird? Being in that situation? Together? Wouldn't it bother you seeing me with her?"</p><p>"Ummm....No? Ok so something you may need to know about me is I'm not exactly straight"</p><p>Scott looked at Isaac in consideration before shaking himself and turning away "Why are we even having this conversation? It's insane and never going to happen!" with that Scott closed the bathroom door behind him. Isaac stood up, nodding to himself, and headed back to his own room wanting to catch up on sleep before the morning. Over the next few days Scott was consumed with thoughts of Allison and Isaac; they appeared in his dreams, his daydreams and even his fantasies. He constantly walked the fine line of working up the courage to, and talking himself out of, approaching Isaac about his 'progress' with Allison. Scott finally caved and went to see Isaac in his room, because everyone liked a change of scenery, when he was thankfully saved by the beep.</p><p>"Hey Scott what's up?"</p><p>"I, uh, just came to talk to you about something" Scott suddenly panicked and brandished his phone at Isaac instead "Derek fell in a hole" Scott fled before Isaac could question him too closely and managed to occupy his mind for another day thinking of potentially viable hunter traps throughout Beacon Hills.</p><p>Of course this reprieve didn't last long, Isaac caught up with him at lunch. "We still on for tonight?"</p><p>"Tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah, trawling through hunters records at Alli's house to see if we can identify any traps"</p><p>"Oh right! It's just Stiles is out sick so we need to reschedule" Scott tried to focus on his lunch and dissuade any discussion from Isaac, unfortunately the other wolf didn't seem to get the memo.</p><p>"Dude, we can't reschedule. Chris is out of town tonight and we dont want to be running for our lives through the preserve and fall into a trap"</p><p>"Yeah but Stiles is the research guy" Scott tried to walk away, as if he could somehow outrun Isaac on his way out the cafeteria.</p><p>"I think Stiles will understand, is this about what I said the other night? Because seriously Scott there is no pressure"</p><p>"It's not about that, fine I will be there. Although I don't see why you and Allison can't research alone"</p><p>"Oh please, Chris gone, Allison and I alone.....we actually want to get the research done"</p><p>"Well if you have it your way me being there doesn't guarantee research either"</p><p>"Sounds like you aren't as against it as you make out" Isaac wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared into a crowd of students, leaving Scott spluttering like a goldfish while his class mates shoved past him. Scott spent the rest of the day equally nervous and aroused and he still hadn't managed to decide which one was winning by the time he walked through the door to the Argent's house. With will power he didn't know he possessed he managed to focus on journals and maps right up until Allison began nuzzling into Isaac's side, kissing him and nipping his ear.</p><p>"Guys this will go a lot quicker if we ALL research"</p><p>"Oh come on Scott don't be like that" Isaac made a point of flaring his nostrils as he drew in the scent of Scott's arousal, "You don't need to be embarrassed, it's only natural"</p><p>Scott blushed and glowered at his map as Isaac tried to deepen the kiss with Allison who was now moving away from him "Isaac it's not fair if we are making Scott feel uncomfortable"</p><p>Isaac leant back in to Allison, murmuring against her lips "Don't worry, he's enjoying the show more than he is letting on".</p><p>Finally having enough of Isaac's comments Scott snapped, shoving the maps away he rounded on Isaac, "Well can you blame me after the suggestions you were making a few nights ago?". Yeah that got Allison's attention alright.</p><p>"What suggestions?" She sat up straight and looked expectantly between Isaac and Scott, neither of which wanted to elaborate now it was out in the open.</p><p>"you bought it up" Isaac looked petulantly at Scott.</p><p>"It was your idea" Scott challenged in response.</p><p>"What was?" Now Allison was solely focused on Isaac, clearly irritated at being left out of the conversation.</p><p>"Right, fine, ok; So I took your advice and talked to Scott about not being able to get you off."</p><p>"Yeah..." Allison threw a cautious glance at Scott who was toying with the edge of one of the maps he had been studying.</p><p>"And Scott gave me some suggestions of what he used to do but it didn't really help"</p><p>"Okay...."</p><p>Isaac swallowed nervously "So, I said, well more like suggested, that Scott could show me what to do"</p><p>"Show you?" Allison spoke slowly, clearly not following where Isaac was going with this conversation.</p><p>"On you" Both boys held their breath whilst Allison processed what Isaac had just said, Scott subtly angled the chair away from the table and Isaac untangled his arm from his girlfriend just in case they had to make a quick get away.</p><p>"And what did you say" Allison was toying with her fingers, gazing up at Scott through her lashes.</p><p>"I said no! I said it was crazy and you would never agree to it"</p><p>"Is that the only reason you said no?" Allison tried to appear nonchalant but hearing her heart beat told Scott otherwise.</p><p>"Well; at the time I thought it might make things weird between the three of us and, by association, the rest of the pack"</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Now I'm curious and think we could agree not to let things get weird" Scott could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Had he really just admitted, out loud, to his best friend and ex-girlfriend that he wanted to have a threesome with them? All for Isaac's educational purposes of course. Oh god this was insane, Allison was going to shoot him!</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Ok?"</p><p>"As in 'Ok I'm in' lets go to my room" Allison got up and walked out the room. Dumbfounded Scott and Isaac stared at one another for a moment before jumping up and racing after Allison. As they headed up the stairs nerves gripped Scott, knowing there was no turning back. Well, obviously he could back out he knew that and he knew his friends would not hold it against him, but this was something he wanted, no NEEDED to see through. Not for them but for himself. So with excited determination he stepped into the once familiar room, kicking the door closed behind him.</p><p>Allison lay back on her bed holding a hand out to each of the boys. Isaac didn't hesitate to join his girlfriend, kissing and caressing her as if Scott wasn't even there. Scott took things slower, still in part feeling like an intruder to the couples antics. Carefully Allison pushed upwards, creating space behind her for Scott to crawl into before reclining against her first love. Scott caressed down Allison's arms as he watches Isaac's mouth travel over her jaw and to the curve of her neck. Allison purred and let her eyes flutter closed, this was clearly something Isaac knew how to do very well. Scott tried to over analyse how much watching his friend turned him on, lifting his hips to grind his rapidly filling erection against the warmth of Allison. Allison immediately pressed back against him when she felt his hard shaft rub against her, providing what little relief she could in this position.</p><p>Isaac's hands were slowly pushing Allison's top up, Scott reached forward to help Allison remove the garment completely. As she settled back down she twisted to kiss Scott while Isaac watched, hands stroking her stomach and sides. Scott placed one hand to cradle the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue to the seem of their joined lips. Scott heard Isaac groan at the sight of their tangling tongues and he couldn't hold back the whimper of his own. The moment he drew back to take a break Isaac was there claiming Allison's mouth like he was starving for it. Allison pulled back panting, trapped between the hot weight of the two wolves. Scott and Isaac's gazes met and even a human like Allison could feel the fissure of tension between them.</p><p>"It would be hot if you did you know" Allison spoke gently, angling herself away to avoid being crushed and allow room for the two boys to close the gap.</p><p>They both hesitated, weighing up one another, eventually Scott reached out to cup Isaac's jaw and angling his chin up in invitation. When their lips did meet it was almost chaste given the situation just a soft press of flesh. The second kiss was longer and open mouthed. Allison watched, enraptured at the sight mere inches in front of her. At the first curious flick of Isaac's tongue she moaned and ground down on the thigh nestled between her legs, Isaac's she thought but she couldn't be sure.</p><p>It was as if that sound placed a lit match to a trail of gasoline. Scott began frantically pulling Isaac's shirt over his head as Allison unbuckled his belt and slid down his zipper. After Isaac had kicked off his jeans and wore nothing but boxer shorts alliances changed and the new pairing rounded on Scott, this time Allison attacked the shirt while Isaac fumbled with the fastening on Scott's jeans.</p><p>Once the trio were in nothing but underwear, not even sure what had happened to Alli's jeans, all movement abruptly ceased. Captive to both boy's attention Allison slowly reached behind herself and unfastened her turquoise bra, allowing it to slide down her arms before pulling it the rest of the way off. Slowly crawling forward she pushed Scott onto his back while taking his lips in a searing kiss and revelling in the skin on skin contact. Drawing back with a sharp nip she propped herself up with one hand and gazed back at her boyfriend.</p><p>Isaac was self consciously watching their make out session, unsure what to do until Scott reached out and took his hand. Scott dragged Isaac's hand across his own bare chest before raising it and placing it on Allison's breast. Scott gently massaged and kneaded the sensitive skin, rolling Allison's nipple using Isaac's fingers as if they were his own. When Isaac seemed to be in a good rhythm of his own Scott pulled his hand away and placed it on Isaac's waist. His other hand wrapping around Isaac's back to be placed on Allison's neglected breast. Isaac leant back slightly to provide room for Scott's awkward angle and he found himself looking down his alpha, friend and (currently) his lover. Leaning down as if drawn in by some kind of magnetic force Isaac captured Scott's mouth once more. Unfortunately the change of angle caused the already precariously balanced trio to tip into a crumpled heap on top of each other. Now kisses moved from lips to any exposed skin the could get their mouths on. The desperate heat between them taking on a fever pitch until Scott grabbed Allison and flipped her onto her back with a small growl.</p><p>The two boys towered over her prone form and she felt her breath catch. Scott moved until he was half behind Isaac, resting his chin on Isaac's shoulder as he intertwined the fingers of both their hands. Just like before Scott stroked and caressed Allison with Isaac's fingers although this time they had a clear destination. In order to accommodate Scott's weight and allow him to reach all of Allison Isaac had to curl in on himself slightly. Inadvertently pressing the seam of his ass against Scott's rigid cock. Isaac hoped he didn't imagine the firm twitch he felt when he did so.</p><p>Their hands travelled lower until the reached the light fabric of Allison's underwear, catching the hem they were slowly dragged down Allison's thighs and off completely. Both sets of hands travelled back up Allison's legs, one set inside and one set outside, not sure whose were whose. One hand snaked around her inner thigh grazing her folds before parting them. Scott's finger slid inside her, thumb resting over her clit, Isaac watched with rapt fascination as Allison writhed and keened in a way he had never accomplished. Carefully withdrawing his fingers Scott cradled Isaac's hand, pushing two fingers inside Allison, both their thumbs pressing on that sensitive bundle of nerves. As Allison got more frantic Isaac acted on instinct, leaning over to mouth where their joined fingers breached his girlfriend. Scott murmured in approval, moving as one they slowly spread out until they lay between Allison's parted thighs. Working in tandem their tongues swirled together, teasing every inch of Allison as their fingers thrust quicker and pressed harder. Tipping over the edge Allison moaned long and low panting with each wave of pleasure the combined onslaught produced.</p><p>Taking a breath Allison slowly came back to herself appreciating the view in front of her. Isaac was knelt between her thighs, hair messy and mouth shiny with her juices, he was naked except for his clearly tented underwear. Framing Isaac's waist were the strong hands of the True Alpha, Isaac was leant against the comforting wall that was Scott. Scott's head was tipped to one side and resting on Isaac's shoulder as they both watched Allison in a combination of lust and wonder.</p><p>When Allison's head had finally cleared she became aware of details she had overlooked in her orgasm clouded haze. Details like the way Scott's thumbs stroked the skin above Isaac's waist band or the way rocked back periodically grinding into Scott. While Allison had been enjoying the endorphins flooding her system she had left her boys needy. Sitting up she placed a hand on each boys waistband, tugging ineffectively at the elastic. Thankfully they both got the picture and helped her remove their last pieces of clothing.</p><p>"Isaac turn around and face Scott". Allison punctuated her instruction with a peck on the lips and shuffled until she was beside the two boys. Gently pushing them closer together she wrapped her hands around both their shafts. Pressing their erections against one another, it took both her hands to encompass their combined girth, moving slowly she lifted her hands before dragging them back down. As she got used to the movement needed to maintain the grip on both of them she began to move faster but no matter how comfortable she got the angle was still awkward and Allison couldn't provide the level of stimulation the boy's needed. To help her out and to get the friction they craved they began to thrust into the tight tunnel Allison's hands created. Hoping to relieve that slightly too dry feeling Allison used her mouth, leaning down and applying wet licks and kisses to the heads of their dicks, allowing the saliva to ease the way as they sought release. A moan drew Allison's attention upwards; Scott and Isaac weren't just rubbing off against one another, they were tangled in a passionate embrace, arms holding each other up through the pleasure assaulting their senses and mouths pressed together to swallow each others moans.</p><p>Scott's hand began tapping frantically on her shoulder while Isaac pushed back against her other shoulder. It's not that she had a problem with swallowing but there was no way she could wrap her mouth around both of them and based on past experience of werewolves they came a lot. Deciding to save facials for a different day she drew back and sped up her rhythm. Almost simultaneously the boys kisses degraded into tongues snaking together as they moaned into one another. Allison continued to stroke them using their combined cum to smooth the way until they were both shaking with over sensitivity and she thought her hands may drop off.</p><p>The sweaty satisfied trio collapsed back onto the bed to continue trading soft touches and kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>